degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
U Don't Know (2)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot After Holly J. finds out she's adopted, she decides to find her biological mother, who might be a possible kidney donor. She and Fiona later meet Dawn (her biological mother) at The Dot. Holly J. finds out Dawn has two kids. Holly J. then backs down and doesn't ask for the kidney transplant. She excuses herself and leaves. After, Holly J. is seen on dialysis, she is ashamed and calls herself a loser, but Fiona encourages her. Later the doctor announces her results telling her she has kidney failure. Holly J finally tells Dawn that she needs a kidney transplant. Dawn is hesitant but agrees to take a blood test. Dawn meets Holly J's mother and thanks her. After the blood test, the results are positive. Holly J. is relieved and ecstatic. Dawn then agrees to donate the kidney, but asks for $20,000, leaving Holly J. worried. Sub Plot Adam gets to school and tells his mom that all his shirts are getting tighter. Adam brings up the topic of chest reconstruction, but his mom rejects the idea. After arguing, Mrs. Torres tells him that they'll talk to their counsellor about his options. After, Adam and Katie head off to the book signing and they discuss their dreams to be journalists when they're older. Adam enthusiastically suggests that they go to the same university. Adam tells Katie that he's having a good time and that he likes her and Katie says that she likes him too. He tells her that he's going to be making changes to his body soon. After, they go get some food. Adam and his mom soon after go to the counselor and Adam asks if he's good for surgery. His counselor goes over the stages that he needs to go through in order to be confirmed for surgery. He asks why he needs to go through all of it, telling his mom that he needs to do this so he doesn't freak out Katie. His counselor says that his body is still changing, but Adam tells her that everyone can notice his breasts and that binding them isn't working anymore. The next day, Adam goes over to Katie at her locker, telling her that he had fun going to the book signing the day before. He asks Katie if she wants to go see a movie with him on Friday. Katie tells him that he might have gotten the wrong idea and tells him that she doesn't like him romantically, leaving Adam flustered. After class, Dave catches Adam in the hall, asking him why he was so quiet in class. Adam tells him that Katie rejected him. Adam also adds that he got a better chest binder, which Dave says is going to make things easier for Adam. The next day, Dave catches Adam again in the hallway. Adam asks him what a good user name is, telling Dave that he signed up for a FTM transgender website. Third Plot Imogen is elated to find out she got the role of Clara in 'Love Roulette'. She thanks Eli and hugs him. Eli, shocked and confused by Imogen, says, "You can let go now." Imogen thinks that she and Eli are a couple, but he isn't emotionally ready to be in a relationship. So Imogen later sneaks up on Clare, suprising her. Imogen thanks Clare and gives her a coupon at Little Miss Steaks for her and her boyfriend, Jake. Clare thanks Imogen and leaves. Later, Imogen is seen at Little Miss Steaks spying on Clare with Jake. Eli enters the restaurant thinking Imogen invited him to talk about "Clara." Imogen compliments him, but he shrugs it off. Eli starts to sit down where she is sitting, but Imogen suggests they sit at another spot. Imogen then walks over where Clare and Jake are. They walk in on the couple kissing. Clare then awkwardly introduces Eli to Jake, whom he has met before. Imogen puts her arm around Eli as if they are a couple and calls him 'muffin' twice. He becomes angry, yells at Imogen to stop calling him 'muffin', and leaves. Clare tells Imogen that the real Clare wouldn't do that and Imogen replies saying, "The real Clare Edwards would do anything to get what she wants." The next morning Eli is talking to Fiona and then goes over and talks to Imogen. Eli tells Imogen that even though he saw Clare and Jake kiss, he is still completely in love with her and hasn't gotten over her in the least. Imogen is shocked to see that Jake is building the sets for the play. Eli says to Imogen that he's going to "...Keep his friends close and his enemies closer." Quotes= Quotes *(Holly J. to Fiona about Dawn): "She wants $20,000." *(Adam): "I'm going to be making some changes." (Katie): "Really? What kind of changes?" Adam: "You know, physical stuff." *(Adam): "I just need to change my chest so I won't freak out a girl!" (Mrs. Torres): "This is about a girl?" *(Holly J. to Dawn): "Did you put a baby up for adoption in 1994?" *(Eli to Imogen about Jake): "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." *(Eli to Imogen about Clare): "I'm not over her at all." |-| Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song U Don't Know by Jay-Z. *This is the episode where Holly J. meets her birth mother, Dawn. *Dawn asks for $20,000 to give a kidney transplant to Holly J. *It is revealed that Eli is not over Clare at all despite claiming to be over her in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2). *This is titled Rock Your Body (2) in the US. |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *Trouble by Molly Thomason - Played when Adam tries his new binder vest on. Also when Clare and Jake were on their Date at Little Miss Steaks. |-| Gallery= Gallery d11_ may 17th_ss_0397.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0439.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0452.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0489.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0557.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0594.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1408.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0370.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0453.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1464.jpg.jpg Kks.jpg uuq.jpg mmh.jpg yyk.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.44.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.43.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.43.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.44.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.45.18 AM.png |-| Links= Links *Download U Don't Know (2) *Watch U Don't know (2) Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Family Issues Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Adoption Category:Body Image Issues Category:Relationship Issues Category:Health Problems